


The back of his neck

by JYPeach7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Jinyoung's neck is super sensitive, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYPeach7/pseuds/JYPeach7
Summary: A serving of angst with fluff and a smidgen of sexual tension to top it all off. ;)Based off the fact that in real life, Jaebum often grabs the back of Jinyoung's neck. :p





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> After having consumed so much amazing JJProject content online I felt it was about time for me to give back to the community... Sorry for any errors this may contain!!!  
> -JYPeach7

Late afternoon sun shone through the dusty windows and into the hallway. It had been bleached over the years through lazy August afternoons like this one, basking in warm rays of the sun, turning the walls a couple shades lighter. Upbeat music blared from one of the many classrooms somewhere down the hall.

It was already 5:00 pm and the school had been emptied out for the day. All signs of bustling students or snapping teachers had long left the building, leaving the halls empty and serene. 

Im Jaebum was still at school.  
It was his day to clean the classroom and he had told Ms Hwang that he would finally reorganize the English book shelf like he had promised to weeks ago. Most students would rarely touch that shelf but it had gotten so messy and dated over the years that it became Ms Hwang's idea of a punishment and Jaebum's responsibility.  
The task was simple. Empty the shelf, remove the outdated textbooks and replace them with new copies. Easy.  
Jaebum had been doing pretty well so far. He had gotten through about half of his pile and was just starting to open up the boxes of new textbooks Ms Hwang gave him. They were glossy and smelled of fresh paper as he removed them in armfuls out of the box. Jaebum hummed along to the latest song he had downloaded offline, grateful that he did not have to worry about other students passing by and judging his taste in music. 

Being one to usually rush out of the building as soon as the bell rang, Jaebum did not stay back at school often. He preferred to shoot some hoops or hang out with his friends before he went home for the night. Rarely caring to stick back and get extra credit or help teachers out.  
Jaebum meant to have left hours ago but as he sorted through the English books, he spent a little more time than he originally intended to, leafing through a couple copies to admire the crudely drawn doodles sneaked into the textbook pages. Some were of cartoon characters or animals, sometimes a heart with two student’s names or even a handful of unflattering caricatures that held a strong resemblance to Ms Hwang. Jaebum chuckled at his findings and would place the marked textbooks into a seperate pile that he meant to place on the bookshelf all together. That way he could easily revisit the special collection of doodles in the future.  
He was putting the last books back onto the shelf when he spotted a familiar looking textbook hiding in the bottom of the outdated pile. It was slightly different because that was the only textbook that had the front cover completely torn off, leaving the front of the textbook bare and always open to the first page.  
Jaebum could remember that particular textbook very well.  
It had been years since the incident but it was hard to forget, the day that he tore the cover off of Park Jinyoung's English textbook. The pair were arguing that day and Jaebum had been getting more worked up by the minute as he had angrily stepped on the already fraying textbook, successfully tearing the seam and sliding the cover across the classroom floor. Jaebum remembered how Jinyoung had screamed at him and jumped up from the desk he had been calmly sitting on to rush over to the said textbook and scrambled to retrieve the broken piece. That had not been Jaebum's intention as all he could do was stare dumbly at the crown of Jinyoung's head as he crouched worriedly over the book trying to assess the damage. Jaebum could remember clearly the way the younger had looked up at him, filled with burning hatred, thick eyebrows furrowed, eyes glossy. 

“Im Jaebum I hate you so much.” Was all Jinyoung could say as he scooped up the broken book and grabbed the rest of his belongings before dashing out of the class. 

That had been years ago on a quiet summer day after school. Quite like this one.  
Jaebum gingerly fished out the book from the pile and ran his hand along the smooth first page, flashbacks running though his mind. He casually opened the book and flipped through the pages absentmindedly, almost missing the green piece of paper that fluttered out of the pages and floated down to the floor. It was the size of a cue card and had landed face down, whatever print that was on it touching the floor out of sight.  
Jaebum leaned over to retrieve the scrap piece of paper, fingers struggling to pick the sheet up off the smooth floor. 

“Im Jaebum.” Were the first characters he spotted as he flipped over the green card, immediately catching his eyes. This was interesting.

He was not able to read anything else as at the exact moment as the classroom door slammed open and someone walked into the classroom Jaebum had been currently sorting books in. 

“Yah. Don't you know your music is extremely loud. Did you even think that it might distract other people?” A voice snapped sharply from across the room, making Jaebum's eyebrows raise. 

“Tch. There was no one still in the building last time I checked.” Jaebum countered cooly over the still blaring music. He stuffed the green note into his pocket to read later as he leaned back against the wall behind him and looked back up to the new company. 

Jinyoung glared down at him as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a polished shoe tapping impatiently against the linoleum floor. Normally Jinyoung's shoes would have been enough indication of his arrival but Jaebum's music had successfully masked any warning that could have prepared him for the unexpected intrusion. 

“I'm surprised you are still here of all people.” Jinyoung scoffed. Being on the student council and part of many clubs, Park Jinyoung regularly stayed behind at school. It should come as no surprise that he was still in the building. 

“So am I.” Jaebum muttered and started to get up from where he had been sitting on the floor.  
Good thing he had completely the textbook chore. He did not want to stay in the same room with Jinyoung any longer than necessary. 

“You got in trouble with Ms Hwang again didn't you.” Jinyoung stated. Or asked. It was hard to tell with his tone of voice. Jaebum chose to stay quiet as he turned to face the bookshelf instead, pretending to check the books.

“I know you are stupid but I thought you would be smart enough not to disrupt yet another one of her classes. Especially not when she was already in a bad mood the past few we-” Jinyoung never finished his sentence as he caught sight of a certain textbook that had been taken out of the pile and was set aside on the ground, immediately going quiet. 

“What are you trying to do?”  
Jinyoung asked quietly, eyes not leaving his old textbook.  
“What do you mean? You knew well enough that Ms Hwang assigned this task to me as a punishment. Please elaborate?” Jaebum's voice came out much steadier then he was expecting it to.  
“Why do you have my textbook taken out?” Jinyoung snapped, eyes squinting accusingly.  
“I was going to throw it out.”  
That was partially true. He did find it in the outdated pile but had no intention of throwing it out once he found it. 

“Don't.” Jinyoung said authoritatively.

“What?” Jaebum's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Why would Jinyoung care to keep the despicable textbook perplexed him. 

“I want it back.” Jinyoung stated like as if it were still his property. 

“Heck no,” Jaebum was quick to answer to the request, “Ms Hwang said that all the outdated books should be thrown away.” He hissed. 

“Well then it shouldn't make a difference whether you give it to me or not.” The younger smiled threateningly. 

“No.” Jaebum huffed.  
They both knew that Jaebum did not have a good reason for why he could not give Jinyoung the textbook but Jaebum was adamant in proving his point. Or was generally interested in keeping the book himself to look through some more. Probably some of both, but Jinyoung did not need to know the second part. 

“Too bad.” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders and started to turn back out of the classroom.  
This was much less resistance then Jaebum was expecting, he was thinking the dispute would have to end in something more like a full fledged fist fight. He lowered his guard slightly before Jinyoung swiftly strided across the room and leaned down to snatch the textbook from the spot where it was resting on the floor. Jaebum let out a curse, mainly at himself, having truly believed that the younger had given up so quickly. Textbook in hand Jinyoung started to retreat back quickly towards the door before Jaebum finally realized the situation and reacted.  
Reacting meant tackling the younger to the floor football style. Thank goodness there was no desks or sharp items in front of them as the pair crashed to the ground.  
Jaebum blindly grabbed for the book from the squirming Jinyoung as he tried to defend himself by kicking and thrashing in the older's hold.  
“Give it back!”  
“No! ...It's mine!”  
“...urg It's no longer yours!”  
Jinyoung tried to roll out of the way but rather ended up dragging Jaebum along with him across the ground, flipping them. 

Jaebum scowled from under the younger but still held tightly to the back of Jinyoung's shirt with one hand as he tried to pry the book out of his grip with the other. Jinyoung's face was dangerously close to his own as Jaebum felt the younger's heavy breaths on his cheek. Jinyoung, oblivious to the awkward position was still trying to punch Jaebum in the face.  
Jaebum reached over and grabbed Jinyoung's nape instead, briefly watching a panicked look flash through Jinyoung's face as he stilled immediately. Jaebum realized how sensitive the back of Jinyoung's neck was as he squeezed gently and tried to grab the textbook from his grip one last time. What Jaebum was not expecting was the small moan that slipped out of Jinyoung's plush lips. 

Jaebum stared in horror at the sight of Jinyoung's eyes tightly closed, pouty mouth slightly opened and panting as Jaebum continued to grasp his neck.  
No no no no no. Why does he look so delectable. Shit.  
Jaebum let go of his neck quickly as Jinyoung's eyes snapped open and the pair stared at each other in horror. 

What just happened???


	2. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks and angst UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so hyped about this writing last night and did that instead of studying... -_-  
> Please enjoy!!!  
> -JYPeach7

Jinyoung ended up rushing out of the room in a flustered mess, taking the textbook along the way. Jaebum who was equally shocked finished putting away the rest of the textbooks in record time and rushed home, his heart pounding erratically the entire time. 

It was no secret that Jaebum and Jinyoung had been best friends since Elementary School. They had been inseparable; if you saw one of the two, the other was probably nearby. It was a simpler, happier time, but this all changed about a year ago when they started to drift apart. 

 

_ 1 year ago: _

“Why are you always so late for class Hyung?” Jinyoung whispered angrily into Jaebum's ear, way too loudly for his hung over state- it sounded more like a scream. 

“I thought I told you to set your alarm earlier, or you could have called me to pick you up at least-” Jinyoung caught onto the subtle whiff of alcohol that lingered on the elder’s skin. 

“Hyung were you drinking again???” Jinyoung exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Jaebum realized he should have washed his face more thoroughly before appearing at school that day.

“Jaebum how many times have I told you to stop drinking that stuff!” Jinyoung practically screeched in Jaebum's ear. 

“Yah! Calm down you ass. It's no big deal.” Jaebum growled and turned his head away from the screaming younger. 

“Look, at least I showed up to school today.” He mumbled into his arm. Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's arm that had been draped over his sensitive eyes half-hazardly to shield the blinding fluorescent school lights. 

“Hyung you can't do that! What if someone catches you! You would get in big trouble-” 

“Yah! Don't touch me!” Jaebum growled while standing up quickly and forcefully flinging Jinyoung's hand off his arm. Jaebum's outburst caused the chattering classroom to quiet down immediately, heads turning to watch the pair. 

Jinyoung stared up at him wide eyed, mouth slightly gaping at the violent reaction. Jaebum simply turned and walked out of the classroom like nothing had just happened. 

The moment he stepped out of the class the class erupted into whispers.

_ “Woah Jaebum is such a bad boy now.” _

_ “Did you see Jinyoung?” _

_ “I'm surprised they are still friends actually.” _

_ “Wasn't Jaebum hanging out with Jackson the other day behind the school to smoke?”  _

_ “Jackson Wang? I wouldn't doubt it. He's also a notorious trouble maker.” _

_ “But Jinyoung is such a good student… I wonder why he has not ditched Jaebum yet” _

_ “Hah Jaebum probably keeps him around to copy his homework.” _

_ “True. But then what does Jinyoung get out of it?” _

_ “Jaebum probably sucks his dick or something to get him to shut up.” _

_ “I feel bad for Jinyoung, he still thinks that his friend is the same person he knew from 3 years ago.” _

_ “Yeah. Jaebum has changed so much” _

 

The tips of Jinyoung's ears burned hot as he sat there dumbly, hearing the words of his classmates around him. He would have like to say they were mindless and immature comments that he could simply shrug off, but he came to a sinking realization that a good part of what they were saying was true. 

Jaebum had changed, and Jinyoung was simply too stupid to notice it.

He felt hot tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes and reached up to hastily smear them away. Jinyoung felt the burning stares of his peers on him as he stood up from his seat to shakily exit the classroom as well. 

 

He ran out into the dusty courtyard where he knew no one would be while the classes were still in session. He was short of breath from sprinting so fast from his classroom and panted as he slid down against the cool school wall to sit down. 

_ What do I do? I have no other friends then Jaebum Hyung.  _

Jinyoung dug the heels of him palms into his eyes as more tears dripped out.

_ Why did he never tell me that he was smoking too? I already knew that he drank alcohol often. _

Jinyoung cried harder, the courtyard blurred by his tears. 

_ I thought Jaebum Hyung liked me. We were best friends! But now he has Jackson. And his stupid alcohol and smoking. _

Jinyoung grimaced to himself and wiped his leaking nose with the back of his hand.

_ I don't care. Jaebum can waste his life way.  _

_ He was ruining my image anyways.  _

Jinyoung told himself as he pictured him in the future getting the best marks in the school and even getting into the best Universities in Korea. Jaebum would be jealous then. He would be in the streets, destined to be a homeless bum, addicted to drugs and alcohol. Jinyoung tried to cheer himself up with the vision but as he thought more about his Hyung living in the streets and rotting away, tears dripped down his plump cheeks and landed into the dusty ground.

_ I don't want that to happen. _ A small voice whimpered inside of Jinyoung's head. 

 

When Jinyoung had cried all his tears out, he gingerly picked himself off the ground and dusted off any dirt from his shorts. He glanced around the courtyard one more time and sighed sadly before re-entering the school to return to class. 

Little did he know that Jaebum had been watching him the whole time from the school roof. Desperately wanting to run down to the large eared boy and hug him until he stopped crying. Until Jinyoung felt safe again. 

  
  


_ Back to Present time: _

The image of Jinyoung would not leave Jaebum's head for the rest of the day. His pouty lips and soft panting seemed like he was in so much pleasure… 

_ No stop it. He probably did not mean to do that. _

Jaebum chastised himself as he jumped onto his bed with a heavy thud. 

_ Is his neck really that sensitive? _

_ I knew he was very susceptible to cold when we were younger… _

_ He would always complain that his neck was cold in the winter time and always pester me to borrow mine~ _

Jaebum groaned and rubbed his face as he remembered the smaller, adorable child Jinyoung used to be. 

 

Flashback:

 

_ “Hyung!” Jinyoung's wide eyes and chubby cheeks peeked over the fence as he jumped up to see his friend.  _

_ Jump, “Look!”  _

_ Jump, “What!” _

_ Jump, “I!” _

_ Jump, “Found!” _

_ Jaebum laughed from inside the Elementary School playground.  _

_ “Stop jumping and just come in if you want to show me!” _

_ “Ok Hyung!”  _

_ Jinyoung's little feet pattered across the yard as he ran over quickly.  _

_ “Look! It's a frozen slug!!!” Inside of Jinyoung's small palms was indeed a crystalized black slug.  _

_ “Oh cool!” Jaebum quipped and picked the rock hard slug out of his hands.  _

_ “Woah it's not slimy like this.” Jaebum poked the slug multiple times. _

_ “Yeah! I know!” Jinyoung said excitedly and jumped up and down a bit. _

_ Jaebum looked up to say something else about the slug but noticed the flushed pink of Jinyoung's ears.  _

_ “Are you cold Jinyoungie?”  _

_ “Nah I'm ok Hyung.” But Jinyoung let out a violent sneeze despite his reassurance.  _

_ “You want my scarf again?” Jaebum laughed and raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “Maybe~” Jinyoung mewled cutely.  _

_ “Tch of course.” Jaebum shook his head as he pulled off the fluffy woolen scarf his mother had equipped him with that morning. He shivered a bit himself at the cold gust of January air that bit at his now exposed skin but distracted himself by wrapping the scarf around Jinyoung's neck and the lower half of his face. _

_ “Thank you Hyung.” Jinyoung's eyes squinted as he smiled. _

_ “You are already wearing such a big jacket! Why are you still cold? Aish.” Jaebum chastised as he tucked the scarf into Jinyoung's puffy jacket. _

_ “I don't know Hyung,” Jinyoung responded, slightly muffled by the fabric,“My neck always gets cold.” _

_ “Tch. Maybe you are sick.”  _

_ “Nah Hyung I'm not sick.” Jinyoung tried to pout but the majority of his face was covered, so only his furrowed eyebrows could be seen. Jaebum laughed loudly. _

_ “Your scarf is stinky Hyung.” Jinyoung mumbled. _

_ “What? You are so rude Jinyoungie!” Jaebum flushed at the comment. _

_ “No, no. I meant that it smells like you!” Jinyoung tried to clarify. _

_ “Are you saying that I stink Jinyoung?”  _

_ “No! It smells good.” Jinyoung dug his nose into the scarf. “Like… soap… and smoky wood. Like pine trees.” Jinyoung beamed. “Like a man?” Jaebum teased and burst out in laughter. Jinyoung punched his arm. _

_ “No Hyung you are not a man yet.” Jinyoung frowned. _

_ “You are my Hyung!” He tried to explain as Jaebum wiped away tears of laughter. _

_ “Ok, ok but promise me that I'll still be your Hyung when I am a man!”  _

_ “Of course! You will always be my favorite Hyung!” Jinyoung chirped and snuggled farther into the “smelly” scarf. _

 

Favorite Hyung his ass.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit less heated than I would have like this to be but I gotta build up the storyline first... U_U  
> Aiya and sorry for the weird formatting... Not sure how to fix it!!! :'(  
> Thanks for stopping by!!!


	3. Blending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick lighter chapter where we finally introduce the beloved Jackson!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I had no plan when I started writing this so the order in which I write these events will probably jump back and forth a bunch as I figure out what is even going on. O.o  
> But I loved this chapter so much- so please enjoy!!!  
> -JYPEACH7

This took place a little before Jaebum blew up at Jinyoung and when he was just starting to hang out more with Jackson:

“Jackson?” Jaebum's voice was tentative.  
“Yeah bro?” Jackson called without looking over as he fiddled with a blender.  
“Do you like… “ Jaebum paused and scratched the back of his neck nervously.   
“Organic and high in protein smoothies? Hell yeah.” Jackson shot back without hesitation.  
“No…” Jaebum gulped silently, “Do you like girls?” He asked uncertainty.   
“Well of course bro! What is there not to like!” Jackson laughed loudly.  
“Why? You want me to hook you up with some hot chicks? Ooh you've probably never had any before have you?” Jackson turned around and grinned knowingly at Jaebum who flushed just a little.  
“Had any?”   
“Like pussy! Jackson exclaimed exasperatedly, shaking his head like if that was the most obvious answer in the world.  
“Oh. No, no that's not what I meant.” Jaebum groaned.   
“Well if you change your mind anytime let me know!” Jackson shot back with a wink and went back to the blender. Jaebum stretched out on Jackson's stained couch and tried to reword his question.   
“Hey Jacks?” Jaebum asked seconds later.  
“Wassup bro, you changed your mind about those chicks?” Jackson barked out a laugh. “That was quick hyung.”  
“Urg. Just let me ask you the question.”   
“Sure, sure.”   
“Do you like guys?” Jaebum fiddled with a fraying part of the couch as he refused to look and Jackson when he responded. Jackson simply laughed louder now.  
“Like, like them as in I wanna bang one?” Jackson asked bluntly and Jaebum flushed heavier as he picked intensely at the couch. “Sure totally.”  
Jaebum looked up in surprise. With Jackson's drool-worthy body and large amounts of charisma he assumed for some reason that Jackson would stick strictly to females.   
“Really?”  
“Yeah sure why not?” Jackson shrugged playfully and Jaebum watched in despair as the lightbulb went off in Jackson's tiny brain. Jackson often acted pretty recklessly but he wasn't as stupid as most people gave him credit for.   
“Why bro? You wanna get some dick instead?” Jackson asked wiggling his eyebrows. Jaebum immediately went back to viciously picking at the couch now.  
“Nevermind-”   
“I never thought you were that kinda guy you know? But that's cool.” Jackson teased while still chuckling. Jaebum chose to ignore that comment as he tried to assess his position in the current conversation. A brief moment passed before Jackson spoke up again.

“Is this about Jinyoung, hyung?” 

Jaebum glared daggers at Jackson to mask his urge to gape dumbly at the blonde. Was he really that easy to read?   
“Woah calm down bro!” Jackson put his hands up in mock defense. “That was an innocent question!” They both knew that statement was untrue. Jaebum ran a hand through his hair angrily.  
“I don't know…” He answered honestly. Jackson was smart enough not to laugh in that moment as Jaebum stared angrily at the large patch he had picked into the faux-leather of the couch.   
“That's understandable.” Jackson said softy. Jaebum was surprised again.  
“It’s a confusing time right now.” Jackson explained. “Like I'm not fully sure what my body wants half of the time.” He shrugs and dumps a spoonful of protein powder into the blender along with a variety of fruits and vegetables that look more like a salad.   
Why was Jackson being so wise? Jaebum mused.   
“Like sometimes I feel like eating something salty but right as I open the chip bag I immediately feel like eating ice cream.”   
Jaebum took back his previous thought and raised an eyebrow.  
“But of course that's an analogy.” Jackson quickly added. “I would never eat chips or ice cream now.” He said very seriously.  
Jaebum allowed himself to chuckle.  
“Don't laugh! It takes a lot of commitment he keep up these bad boys!” Jackson whined and flexed his arms, looking proudly at the bulging muscles.   
“You should tell Jinyoung sooner than later though bro.” Jackson returned to his more serious state. “I'm not sure hanging out with me is really gonna make things easier if you wanna confess. People are starting to talk…”   
“Yeah I know. I really hate not being able to tell him… but I don't wanna mess anything up before I truly know myself?” Jaebum sighed softly. “And I can only talk to you about this kind of stuff, so I'm kinda stuck with you.” Jaebum tried to smirk.   
“Of course! You would not dare leave the wonderful me!” Jackson flailed dramatically.   
“Now help me with this blender. It's not turning on.” Jackson huffed.  
“Is it plugged in?”  
“Oh.” Jackson disappeared behind the counter briefly and plugged in the blender. It immediately started wiring and shooting out fruit and protein powder into the air and onto the counters.  
“You idiot! Why did you not put the lid on???” Jaebum exclaimed and jumped off the couch to rush over to the spitting blender, getting attacked himself by the flying fruit and kale leaves.   
By the time the two teenage boys stopped the blender, Jaebum was splattered with the smoothie ingredients like a work of walking modern art. Jackson could not help but crack up at the hilarious sight as he doubled over in laughter.  
Jaebum tried to look frustrated and angry but his frown easily cracked into full blown laughter as the two boys rolled around on the floor, further dirtying themselves.   
As Jaebum lied on the cool tiles of Jackson's kitchen his mind wandered to Jinyoung and what he would have said if he were friends with Jackson as well. If he were there to witness the chaos with the blender.

“Jackson Hyung why are you so stupid! Urg!” Jinyoung would have said. Jaebum and Jackson would have probably laughed and chased Jinyoung around the house, trying to smear some of the mushed up fruit onto the younger's clean shirt. In the end Jackson would probably leave to clean his own mess and Jinyoung would insist on cleaning Jaebum up. On their own, who knows? Maybe he would get some of the mess on Jinyoung too and promise to clean him up in return. But with his mouth.

 

Jaebum smiled to himself.  
Yes.   
That is what he would have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is allowed to be happy for this chapter. :')   
> Urg I love this ship so much.


	4. Just Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum tries to say sorry. U_U

1 year ago: After Jaebum got angry at Jinyoung

  
  


Jaebum fidgeted with the box of sweet peach candies in his hands. The sugar coated  confections sparkled in the setting sunlight as Jaebum tilted the clear box around. 

It had been a little over a week since Jaebum had last talked to Jinyoung since his big blow up. He had never meant to hurt Jinyoung like that. It was just frustrating that Jinyoung did not understand. He could never understand. 

 

He waited for the school bell to ring. Seconds later a sea of kids burst out from the school doors and poured out into the courtyard. Loud highschool kids bustling around, exhausted by the long day of school. Jaebum hid the box of candies behind his back as he stood hidden behind the large stairwell. Kids ran around and one by one began to leave the school grounds, but none of them were the large eared kid he was waiting for. 

 

The courtyard had been emptied out. 

Jaebum shivered in the November air and cursed Jinyoung at what a goody-two-shoes he was. Probably staying behind to help the teachers or something. Jaebum looked again at the box in his hands, the bright pink and orange candies tumbled around prettily. 

Finally the doors above the staircase opened and Jaebum could hear Jinyoung's voice. 

“-I never asked him to.” Jinyoung was saying. Jaebum stayed hidden as he heard someone else's voice accompanying Jinyoung's.

“I thought you two were best friends?” The other person's voice asked, a boy's. Jaebum stiffened at the mentioning of his title.

“Yeah but I finally realized that he's trash.” Jinyoung's voice shot back. The words cut through Jaebum like a blade and left him colder than he had been the whole time waiting for Jinyoung outside. The other boy stayed quiet for a moment, but neither one of the two came down the stairs where Jaebum stood, still hidden.

“He has changed hasn't he.” The other boy said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Jinyoung sighed. Jaebum thought he could hear a slight tinge of sadness in the younger's reply, but the moment ended too soon as Jinyoung continued, “He's become much more of an ass now.” Jaebum scowled. 

“He started drinking and smoking a couple weeks ago. God knows if he has been doing drugs too.” Jinyoung hissed. 

“Why?” The other boy asked. Jaebum held his breath as he anticipated Jinyoung's answer. 

“I have no idea.” Jinyoung said casually. “He started hanging out with Jackson more and his bad influence probably rubbed off on him.” Jaebum clenched the box he was holding tightly between his fist.

“Jackson Wang?” The other boy asked. “Blonde? From Hong Kong? Has a grade average of 95%?” Jaebum raised his eyebrows despite himself. Not many people knew that despite being a troublemaker, Jackson was still able to rake in extremely high scores. 

“Yeah, yeah and I have no idea about that last one.” Jinyoung replied. “You seem to know an awful lot about him.” 

“Yeah I've seen him smoking behind the school with Jaebum a couple of times.” The other boy offered, easily changing the topic. Jaebum could hear Jinyoung huff in disgust. 

“Maybe you should talk to Jaebum.” The other boy suggested and Jaebum liked this random boy just a little bit more for that. “I know you don't like him very much after he blew up on you like that last week, but maybe you need to sort out what happened.” Jaebum held his breath hopefully.

“No way.” Jinyoung spat and Jaebum felt the breath he was holding hitch in his throat. “I already know what happened. He was hung over from his drinking and blew up because I tried to scold him.” Jinyoung snapped. “Whatever. I'm not his Mom and I don't care what he does with his life. He can rot away for all I care.” The other boy stayed quiet.

Jaebum wanted to run away, as fast as he could but his feet would not move.

“But don't you think after all those years of being friends you could talk it over?” The other boy pressed.

“No.” Jinyoung responded with confidence. “I don't care to associate with him anyways. It would look bad for me to be hanging out with a delinquent like him.” 

 

The statement hit Jaebum so hard, it forced his body back into function and he could move his feet again.

 

So Jaebum ran. 

 

Jinyoung didn't see him or hear him as Jaebum sprinted as fast as he could away from the stairwell. He kept running, so fast that his lungs burned like fire and the roads around him blurred out of focus. Only when he reached the water did he slow down. 

 

The river was a place Jaebum would often run off to when his father was drinking heavily and his mother was working late. He jumped over the railing and stumbled down the rocks to the edge of the water. 

Only when he sat down to catch his breath did the reality of Jinyoung's words catch up with him as well.

 

_ How could he. _

_ Just throw away all the years we had been such good friends like it meant nothing. _

 

Like Jaebum meant nothing.

 

Jaebum looked down at the clear box of sweets he had crushed in his hand. The plastic had been broken and had scratched his palms deeply but he had not noticed through the pain. The candies were still intact inside of the box. So pretty and oblivious to the heartfelt reason Jaebum had even bought them in the first place. 

Jaebum screamed out in frustration and flung the box of candies into the river as hard as he could. The box flew over the water and landed with a splash, a couple feet away where Jaebum sat, his head in his hands.

 

_ How could he.  _

_ Jinyoung meant everything to me. _

  
  


_ Sometimes before Jaebum blew up at Jinyoung: _

_ Jinyoung had looked so cute that day. He wore his checked shirt that hung loosely over his small shoulders and his hair had been combed out of his eyes. _

_ “Jaebum Hyung!” He had called and ran over happily to his best friend. Jaebum tried not too oogle the way Jinyoung's black jeans hung to his legs. He shook his head and tried to refocus back on Jinyoung's face. _

_ “What's up?” _

_ “Wanna go to the bookstore after school with me?” Jinyoung smiled.  _

_ “No… I can't today. I told my Mom I would help her run some errands.” Jaebum lied. _

_ “Oh. Ok.” Jinyoung replied slightly crestfallen. Someone else called Jinyoung away at that moment which left Jaebum alone to run his hand through his hair angrily. _

_ Why did he feel this way about Jinyoung? He stared at Jinyoung's small butt as he ran over to the boy who had called him over. _

_ His ass would probably fit in his hands perfectly- Jaebum shook his head vigorously again and groaned out loud _ .

 

_ Puberty is a bitch. _

 

_ He had avoided Jinyoung for the rest of the day as well. Only when he got home did he let his guard down. He was confused. No way could he be gay. He told himself. Jinyoung would be so disgusted if he were, Jaebum thought to himself as his eyes caught the beer bottles lying on the floor his father had left out carelessly.  _

_ The alcohol burned as it went down but after two cans Jaebum was able to forget his confusion about Jinyoung and lied happily on his bed, half drunk and very drowsy. Maybe one day he would figure things out, but for now he would keep it a secret. _

  
  


Jaebum noticed a glimmer of light from the box of candies in the distance. They had somehow floated back up to the surface of the water and bobbed around. The sun had almost done down and the sky was a brilliant wash of gold and pink. 

 

Just like the stupid peach candies.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URG JAEBUM WAS SO CLOSE YET SO FAR FROM APOLOGIZING :'(((  
> Tbh Im all for a meaningful buildup before they get together to make it so much more impactful and satisfying... But this is so sad to write T-T   
> Thank you for sticking around!!! I will try to make it up to the boys soon... U_U


	5. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is hope U_U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK WITH THE TIME SKIPS. >:')  
> Terribly sorry for not posting sooner. I was feeling pretty unmotivated and confused with how this piece was even going to work out but now I have a better idea of how it's gonna unfold.  
> Woah this is the longest chapter so far.
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

“Jaebum hyung, I think we should stop being friends.” 

 

Jinyoung's voice was confident as he stared evenly at his Hyung.

Jaebum had waited 3 weeks for Jinyoung to make a move since he had overheard his conversation after school with the other guy. The words made Jaebum's blood boil as he glared back at the smaller boy. How dare he chose to make a clean break now? To appear innocent and naive like as if he had not been bad-mouthing and gossiping about Jaebum behind his back all that time. Like as if Jaebum did not know the harsh words Jinyoung had used to describe him. Like as if Jinyoung had not already broken his heart.

“We haven't been exactly acting like friends for the past few months so that won't make much of a difference.” Jaebum hissed venomously. Jinyoung winced slightly but quickly recomposed himself as he narrowed his eyes.

“Well we were pretty close before you started drifting away Jaebum-” 

Jaebum barked out a harsh laugh. 

“Blaming me now are we.” Jinyoung ignored the comment and kept going.

“-I figured it was about time that we officially break off.” Jinyoung stated, poker faced. Jaebum laughed again. 

“How courteous of you Jinyoung” Jaebum spat, “But you make it sound like we were friends in the first place.” Jaebum wasn't sure what he was trying to say. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt Jinyoung back as much as he had hurt him. 

“What do you mean Jaebum?!” Jinyoung raised his voice to a half shout, both his hands were clenched in fists and he was flushing heavily in anger. “You were my-”... Jinyoung's voice tapered off as the unspoken  _ best friend _ was left hanging in the air. 

“Yeah? So what?” Jaebum shrugged indifferently but inside his heart was racing a mile per second. “I never needed you around anyways.” 

Jinyoung choked out a sob as he stared wide eyed up at Jaebum, his mouth slightly open, eyes watering in disbelief. 

But Jaebum was not done.

“You were always so weak and helpless I just thought I was doing you a favor.” Jaebum hissed lowly watching as a tear trickled down Jinyoung's cheek silently. 

“I guess you are all grown up now.” Jaebum didn't even have to touch him as Jinyoung stumbled back almost falling over his own feet. 

Jaebum tried to congratulate himself for having served his revenge but instead all he felt was his heart hurting more as he watched Jinyoung's face morph through different stages of shock, anger and grief.

Jinyoung hiccuped and glared back through his tears only to spit out,

“I hate you Im Jaebum. I never want to see you again.” Before he turned his back and ran out of the empty courtyard.

 

Jaebum did not watch Jinyoung's retreating figure as he looked down and kicked at the dirt under his feet angrily. He felt regret and sadness wash over himself as Jinyoung's last words played again in his head. 

 

So this was the end. 

 

Because this time, Jaebum knew that Jinyoung truly meant what he said.

 

\----------

 

The two boys broke up pretty easily after that.

 

They parted a little before the end of the school year. Jaebum continued hanging out with Jackson and Jinyoung was so preoccupied with final exams that the process went relatively smoothly. 

 

The summer was long and hot and the next year Jinyoung befriended Youngjae, a younger boy who lit up the room when he smiled. 

 

Jaebum ripped Jinyoung's textbook cover during a brief dispute after school one day but aside from that incident, they avoided each other very successfully. 

University rolled in and the two went different ways. Jaebum to an art school to pursue his passion in photography and music while Jinyoung went against his parent's wishes and studied acting. 

 

New schools, new lives and slowly but surely they forgot about each other.

  
  
  


\-----------

Jaebum's third year in university:

 

Crisp spring air cleansed Jaebum's lungs as he inhaled the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. He had taken a trip to Jinhae-gu to capture the breathtaking blossoms as part of his final project in photography and was currently basking in the beauty of the flowering trees. He had already taken a few hundred of photos and felt he needed to put down his camera and simply enjoy the peaceful serenity of the view. 

Petals fluttered around like paper and covered the ground like a layer of snow. Many of the petals floated into the river that parted the park in the middle. The air petals drifting peacefully over the water made for really great shots in the midday sun. 

“Yah! Bro!” Jackson startled Jaebum by screaming loudly in his ear and disturbing Jaebum's peaceful moment. Of course Jackson had begged Jaebum to bring him along on his photography trip.

“Aish no need to scream! I'm right here!” Jaebum hissed covering his attacked ear.

“Oh sorry Hyung. But look at that cutie across the river!” Jackson without much discretion pointed at a violet haired boy standing on the other side. He was taking photos of the pretty blossoms with his phone and Jaebum judged him silently. His photo quality could not be super on a mobile phone. 

“Stop judging his photography skills Hyung.” Jackson pouted when Jaebum took too long to reply. Jaebum coughed.

“Stop being no fun Hyung!!!” Jackson wailed, “Doesn't he look so delicate and delectable?!” It was true. The boy had a smaller build and long thin legs. Delicate features and pale milky skin. Quite the opposite of Jackson's bulked up body and tanned skin tone.

“I could just eat him up!” Jackson gushed while Jaebum groaned.

“No eating anyone Jacks. I'm here to work.” Jaebum picked back up his camera to prove his point.

“Take some pictures of that beauty over there for me then!” Jackson smiled and tugged at Jaebum's arm playfully. 

“Why don't you take photos of him yourself if you want pictures that bad?” Jaebum asked reasonably while slightly irritated.

“Aww Hyung!” Jackson pouted and tried to look cute, “He's too far away and my photo quality would be terrible on my phone!” Jackson was extremely manipulative at times. He knew exactly that bad photo quality of one of Jaebum's pet peeves. 

“Why don't you just go over there and ask him for a selfie then? I dare you.” Jaebum shot back, but regretted it as soon as he saw Jackson actually considering it.

“Oh! Good idea Hyung!” Jackson exclaimed and Jaebum blanched, “I accept the dare!”

“Aish no, don't go bothering people! That was a joke!” Jaebum tried to take his dare back but Jackson was already prancing off to the cross the bridge over the river to the pretty boy.

 

Jaebum watched in horror as Jackson smoothly wrapped an arm around the boy's thin waist and said something sweet into his ear. 

Jaebum had seen Jackson use this tactic very rarely because the last time he tried this on a girl he got beat up. By that same girl. Badly.

He had to bring Jackson to the hospital for stitches that evening and it was very embarrassing trying to explain how and why Jackson got beat up.

The boy jumped a little at first but blushed and listened patiently to whatever Jackson was whispering into his ear. Jaebum saw the boy laugh shyly as Jackson smiled widely and took out his phone to take a selfie. 

Jaebum smiled himself as he watched Jackson take the photo and then bow towards the boy to thank him. The violet haired boy smiled and took out his own phone to get Jackson's number as Jackson beamed and eagerly punched it in. He looked up across the river to catch Jaebum's eye and smile like he had just won the lottery. 

 

Jackson sprinted back across the bridge when the pair had parted and rushed to Jaebum.

“You would not believe it Hyung! I got both a selfie and his number!!!” Jackson was panting but smiled widely anyways.

“Yeah I saw. Not sure how you did it.” Jaebum chuckled and swung and arm over Jackson's shoulder as he congratulated him.

“He said he would be back again tonight to see the blossom festival with his friend!” Jackson beamed, “We gotta come back Hyung!” 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow teasingly, “I thought you were just letting me know not too long ago that the trees were getting boring.” 

“Yeah they are! But that guy was not!” Jackson exclaimed and dramatically swooned. “He was so cute!!!”

“Alright, alright.” Jaebum complied. “I was already planning on coming back on my own tonight  because I wanted from get some night shots in anyways.” 

Jackson screamed happily and hugged Jaebum.

“Jacks, stop you are crushing me.” Jaebum wheezed after 5 seconds.

“You old man stop complaining I know you like it.” Jackson shot back and beamed. Jaebum could not disagree.

  
  


_ That evening- _

 

“Woah! This place looks so much cooler at night time hyung!” Jackson looked around with wide eyes at the hanging lights that illuminated the cherry trees. Jaebum smiled himself and absorbed the pretty scenery. 

The trees were absolutely breathtaking now, as the lights casted a bright glow under the blossoms. Excited people huddled together in the crisp night air clutching hot packs and carrying lights of their own. Little children ran around, sporting puffy jackets and holding bright paper lanterns. 

Jaebum's heart clenched as he saw the many families together. He tried to brush it off but his parent's divorce always made him feel uneasy about the concept of family. His father had become such an alcoholic that it pushed his mother to leave him, taking Jaebum with her thankfully. Bad memories of his drunk father did not haunt him anymore but he still felt a slight twinge of envy as the little kids happily returning to their smiling parents.

 

“Oh! He's over there!” Jackson screamed excitedly and waved his arm frantically at someone in the crowd. Jaebum looked over to see the same violet haired boy making his way over, keeping eye contact with Jackson and smiling brightly. 

“Hi there!” The boy said politely when he got over and bowed slightly.

“Thanks for meeting up with us!” Jackson beamed back. “This is my friend Jaebum!” Jackson gestured at Jaebum quickly.

“Nice to meet you Jaebum, I'm Mark.” Mark reached out to shake Jaebum's hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” Jaebum grinned politely in return. 

“Oh! Where is your friend Mark?” Jackson spoke up and raised his eyebrows comically.

“He went to pick up some sweet potatoes for us all when I told him that we were meeting up as a group of four.” Mark giggled lightly. 

“I didn't even know that they sold sweet potatoes here at this time!” Jackson's eyes were incredibly wide. Jaebum coughed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Jackson's dripping cuteness. Mark just giggled again. 

“Yeah! Neither did I!” Mark replied. “Do you like sweet potatoes Jackson-shi?” 

“I love them!” Jackson exclaimed. “But only if they are as sweet as you!” 

Jaebum held back a laugh and tried to slowly edge away from the flirting couple before Jackson grabbed his arm to stop him from escaping. At that moment Mark's phone went off. 

“Sorry! Please excuse me!” Mark apologized heavily and brought the phone to his ear.

“Oh! No problem!!!” Jackson gave Mark two thumbs up.

“-we are by the river on the side of the entrance still. Yep. Ok! See you soon!” Mark said over the phone while Jackson continued to grip Jaebum's arm. 

“My friend is coming back.” Mark blushed lightly. “Sorry for the phone call.” 

“Oh no! Don't apologize!” Jackson was extremely quick to reply. 

“I think I can see him right now.” Mark said and waved over Jackson's shoulder. 

 

“Sorry that took so long!” A voice called out from behind Jaebum. 

A boy with dark brown hair that was parted at the side slid into the circle Jackson, Jaebum and Mark had made.

“Here are some sweet potatoes!” He smiled, eyes crinkling slightly as he offered the steaming potatoes.

“Wahh thank you!” Jackson chirped and took two potatoes for Jaebum and himself.

“Yeah thank you.” Jaebum said automatically as he glanced again at the newcomer. The boy was wearing a trench coat and had thick framed glasses on. He looked awfully familiar. 

“Thanks bro!” Mark smiled and Jaebum looked over at the new boy again. That's when he recognized him.

 

Jaebum froze. 

 

“Jackson and Jaebum- hyung, this is my friend Jinyoung.” 

 

Jinyoung's eyes snapped to Jaebum as soon as Mark verified his hunch. Electricity coursed between the two as they stared back at each other, both with a slight look of horror in their eyes. Jaebum opened his mouth in shock as his hands shook and memories of the big eared boy flashed behind his eyes. Jaebum ran a hand through his bangs unsteadily.

 

“Jinyoung???” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahaha now I can't wait to write the next part. >:3c


	6. Burning desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT SOME PROGRESS HERE FOLKS >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some reference back to title. T-T I have been waiting so long to write this. :')
> 
> Oof formatting got messed up again I'm so sorry. Q_Q

 

“Oh.” Jinyoung's voice was monotonous compared to the warm greeting he had used just seconds before. “It's you.” 

Jaebum was not sure what to expect from the once sassy 15 year old he had known. In retrospect he should have anticipated a sort or response like that but instead, Jaebum was left slightly crestfallen at the lack of emotion in the greeting.

It was like they could pick up right where they had left off.

 

“Ah! You guys know each other?” Mark chirped, innocently. 

Jackson tightened his hold on Jaebum's arm when he slowly recognized Jinyoung as well but broke out into a wide grin.

“Oh yeah! Jinyoung! Bro it's been so long!” Jackson exclaimed. Jaebum gave him credit for trying to diffuse the situation. “We all went to the same high school!” Jackson smiled at Mark as Jinyoung not so discreetly tried to pull him away to talk to him in private. 

 

_ “Mark! Aish you idiot. THAT is Jackson Wang and Im Jaebum!”  _ Jinyoung hissed frustratedly when they were out of hearing distance. Mark just cocked his head to the side but his eyes widened in shock seconds after. 

“OH!” Mark exclaimed and looked over to inspect the pair. “Wait is the blonde one Jaebum???” Mark asked, slightly disappointed. 

“Hell no. That's Jackson.” Jinyoung hissed.

“Oh thank god-” Mark started but Jinyoung quickly interrupted. 

“No! Not thank goodness Mark!!! He was a notorious trouble maker in high school!” 

“He seemed fine when I was talking to him…” Mark said a little defeated. 

“I know you like him.” Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just be careful around him…” 

_ I don't want to lose another friend to him.  _

Jinyoung thought to himself and glanced at Jaebum talking in hushed whispers to Jackson. 

 

Jaebum had definitely matured. Even under all the layers of clothing and oversized hoodies, Jaebum had become sturdier.  _ Thicker _ . 

Jinyoung cursed himself. 

Even with a stupid bucket hat in negative 2 degrees Celsius. Jinyoung let his eyes drift to his  the wide expanse of Jaebum's shoulders. 

_ When did he become so broad??? _

 

“Jinyoung?” Mark was tugging on his arm. “So what are we going to do?” 

Jinyoung let out of long sigh of frustration. He did not want to ruin Mark's evening with his newfound Prince Charming. The older had been so excited telling him about the charming blonde he had met in the park when he came back that afternoon. 

“We can go with them if it makes you happy.” Jinyoung sighed. 

Mark beamed and squeezed Jinyoung's hand. 

“Thank you Jinyoung!” Sometimes Mark acted like the younger one between the two. 

“We can leave anytime though.” Mark lowered his voice further. “You know? Like if um- Jaebum is bothering you too much.” 

Jinyoung shook his head. 

“I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.” He responded confidently. Mark smiled and the two walked back over to Jaebum and Jackson who were finishing off their potatoes.

 

…

 

Jackson being the flirtatious ass he was left Jaebum alone to sweep Mark off his feet. 

Literally. 

Mark was busy giggling with Jackson and was not watching where he was going which resulted in Mark tripping slightly and scraping his shin against a stray tree root. He was hardly hurt but Jackson insisted on carrying Mark around the park for the next 15 minutes. Jinyoung looked especially irritated when Mark hardly complained and instead complimented his strength when he caught Jinyoung's eye while smirking. 

_ You wish this was you?  _ Mark mouthed while in Jackson's arms.

_ Hell no.  _ Jinyoung gave him the finger and scowled.

Jaebum was trailing behind the group as he took many more photos than necessary to try to avoid contact with a mildly grouchy Jinyoung. He took photos of the trees, the lights, the crowd… Anywhere but where Jinyoung was.

 

The group stopped at the river after Jackson convinced the group to rent one of the swan boats to paddle down the river in. Mark was terribly excited by the suggestion and Jinyoung and Jaebum just shrugged and went along.

By the time they got down to the water, an employee stopped them and informed them that they would have to go in pairs of two in the boats. Mark glanced at Jinyoung nervously and Jaebum avoided Jackson's puppy eyes.

“You guys can ago.” Jinyoung said. “I'm not super interested anyways.” Jackson tried to glance at Jaebum again.

“Yeah I'll stay here too. Need to take more pictures.” Jaebum mumbled. 

“You sure you two will be ok?” Mark asked tentatively.

“Yeah, yeah go have fun you lovebirds.” Jinyoung smirked and Mark blushed. Jackson just barked out a laugh.

“Thanks Jinyoung-hyung! Take care of Jaebum for me!” Jaebum glared at the blonde's back as Jackson helped Mark into a swan boat.

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum went back up the doc and watched as Jackson and Mark giggled and playfully shoved each other in the boat. 

“I'll be surprised if they don't capsize.” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath. He looked over in surprise as Jaebum chuckled softly at his comment. Jaebum was not looking at him but rather at the trees across the river, lights from the food stalls and lanterns that illuminated his eyes. 

Jinyoung felt his heart clench softly. 

 

The pair stood in peacefully silence as they watched lively crowds in the park. 

 

“Why are you here?” Jinyoung broke the silence when his curiosity got the better of him. 

He knew that Jaebum had been studying in Seoul as well, but Jinhae-gu was quite far away. 

_ Maybe you came to find me? _

Jinyoung knew Jaebum was aware of the fact that Jinhae-gu was his hometown.

 

When Jaebum glanced back at Jinyoung, he wore a crooked smile and gestured at his camera. 

“Photography.” He replied. “Your hometown is quite popular for its cherry blossoms around this time of year.” 

Jinyoung smirked and gestured at the pretty scenery made up of falling petals and fairy lights in front of them. “All for good reason.” He grinned, not quite sure what made him feel so giddy and excited being there with Jaebum. It was probably just the cold that made him feel so jittery. 

Jaebum laughed properly this time, eyes so small they looked like they were closed.

“Sure. Whatever you say Jinyoung.” 

The use of Jinyoung's name made both of them bristle in familiarity as Jaebum quickly looked away from the younger as soon as the word came out of his mouth. 

 

“Why are you here? I thought you were studying in Seoul as well?” Jaebum asked back after a while. 

“I came here to visit my parents.” Jinyoung said. “They asked me how you were doing.” Jinyoung smiled softly to himself. 

“I never told them that we had stopped being friends.” 

 

“Why?” Jaebum sounded irritated. 

Jinyoung looked up to Jaebum who had become stony faced. Cold and unreadable.

“I'm not sure.” Jinyoung replied truthfully. “At first I had hoped that that was not true.” 

He laughed bitterly. 

 

_ That we would become friends again in the end _ .

 

“Sure.” Jaebum replied gruffly. Turning away from Jinyoung then. 

The mood had made a complete 180 as the soft melancholic banter had fired up again with suppressed emotions, ready to boil over.

“No need to lie at this point Jinyoung.” Jaebum said, picking back up his camera to focus on a lantern near the river. “We both agreed that that was the end.”

 

“I never wanted that.” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath. “You just left.” 

 

Jaebum spun around angrily.

“What did you just say?” He glared at jinyoung, camera tight in his hands.

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“I was the one who left?!” Jaebum growled. Jinyoung raised a thick eyebrow.

 

_ So you did hear me. _

 

“Let's not talk about this right now Jaebum.” Jinyoung sighed and fidgeted with his fingers. 

“No, no. I would like to know if that is what you truly thought.” Jaebum hissed between clenched teeth.

“Aish. Hyung, no I don't care to talk about this right now.” Jinyoung took a step back. 

“Did you think it was only my fault as well that we broke apart?” Jaebum laughed angrily and stepped forwards.

“No…I” Jinyoung looked nervously around and kept backing away but was quickly stopped by Jaebum, who grabbed his arm. 

“Answer me Jinyoung.” Jaebum growled.

Jinyoung pulled at his arm instinctively and glared at the elder.

“Jaebum this is ridiculous-”

Jaebum reached out and grabbed the back of Jinyoung's neck to keep him in place. 

“You thought I was a burden. You said I was ruining your image Jinyoung.” Jaebum hissed, close to his face. Breath hot and heavy on his skin. Jinyoung let out a strangled gasp and tried to pull off the arm holding his neck.

“ _ Hyung _ ” Jinyoung panted.

“Answer me Jinyoung.” Jaebum growled deeply, close to his ear, squeezing harder on the back of his neck.

 

Jinyoung let out a small whimper and closed his eyes. 

“ _ Ahh… Hyung~ _ ” 

 

Jaebum's eyes widened and flashbacks of Jinyoung over him in the middle of the classroom, eyes closed just like this and panting washed into Jaebum's head. 

He could not help himself and instead tightened his grip and leaned in farther.

“ _ You like this don't you?”  _ He mumbled, lips brushing against the shell of Jinyoung's ear.

“ _ Nghh~ N-No I-I don't”  _ Jinyoung stuttered and clawed weakly at Jaebum's hands again. 

Jaebum's eyes flashed dangerously. He pressed up against Jinyoung, holding him close. He could smell the faint cologne Jinyoung wore, mingled with sweat and his natural scent. 

“ _ Jaebum hyung~ I ne-need, I~”  _ Jinyoung panted harder, hands reaching up to grasp at Jaebum's chest. Either to push him off or pull him closer. Jaebum could not tell.

“ _ What is it Jinyoungie? _ ” Jaebum coaxed, words rumbling from his chest.

“ _ I need-” _

 

“IM JAEBUM WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jinyoung was interrupted by a certain Jackson Wang screaming his head off, sprinting towards the pair, followed by an equally flustered Mark. Jaebum and Jinyoung immediately jumped away from each other, Jinyoung quickly recomposing himself and trying to fix his glasses.

“WE LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES AND YOU START TRYING TO EAT JINYOUNG'S FACE OFF?!” Jackson screeched, waving his arms around.

Jaebum blushed heavily, while Mark swooped in and wrapped a protective arm around Jinyoung. 

“Bro that's not very classy.” Jackson chastised. “And a bit fast don't you think?” 

Jaebum was breathless as he gazed passionately at Jinyoung. A burning desire lit in his eyes. Jackson grabbed his shoulders and started to walk him away.

“Bro chill.” Jaebum followed in a daze only to glance back uneasily as they walked further away.

 

Jinyoung was rubbing tears out of his eyes with the back of his hands while Mark held him close and tried to comfort him. 

Jaebum swallowed and hung his head as Jackson ushered him out of the park.

 

“Bro what the heck was that?!” Jackson hissed once Jaebum was seated on a bench outside.

“I don't know.” Jaebum gasped and rubbed his face. 

“It was going so well too.” Jackson groaned.

“Yeah I'm sorry for ruining your night with Mark.” 

“Aish that's not a big problem, we are fine.” The underlying  _ Unlike you and Jinyoung  _ in Jackson's statement stung.

“I'll contact him tomorrow when I'm feeling more cohesive.” Jaebum mumbled remorsefully.

“You still have his contacts???” Jackson asked.

“No, but I'm assuming you got Mark's contacts and he should have Jinyoung's.” Jaebum said logically.

“Oh. True.” Jackson hummed and watched as Jaebum wrung his hands. He sighed softly. “Jaebum, let's just get you back to the hotel.” Jaebum allowed Jackson to lead him away, his mind was foggy and his eyes were suddenly very tired. 

 

“Thanks Jackson. Not sure what I would do without you.” Jaebum mumbled.

“No need to thank me bro.” Jackson laughed softly and adjusted Jaebum's arm that was swung over his shoulder for support. “I should be thanking you for letting me hang out with Mark for so long tonight.” 

“He's so sweet to me. I think we really have something going on.” Jackson gushed when they got back to the hotel.

“I think so too.” Jaebum replied drowsily and finally closed his eyes. 

  
...

 

“Mark-k, I-I” Jinyoung trembled in Mark's arms.

“What did he do to you Jinyoung???” Mark hissed angrily.

“M-My neck-” Jinyoung stuttered. “H-He grabbed my neck-k.” 

“Jinyoung you are so hot, do you have a fever??? And what would that have to do with him grabbing your neck?!” Mark put a cold hand onto Jinyoung's burning forehead.

“I don't know.” Jinyoung said more steadily now.

“Maybe he has the flu and was contagious???” Mark wondered keeping his icy hand on Jinyoung.

“No. I am ok now.” Jinyoung replied calmer now but still slightly jittery. 

“He grabbed my neck Mark, and then I started feeling really warm- but not in a bad way.” Jinyoung's cheeks were still flushed in the cold air. “Only when he let go of me did I start heating up uncomfortably.” Jinyoung frowned.

Mark frowned as well. “That's strange.”

“Wait Mark, grab the back of my neck.” Jinyoung demanded.

“What? Right now??? You might get all weird on me again-” 

“That's fine. Just do it.” 

 

Mark tentatively clamped a hand over the back of Jinyoung's neck.

“Harder.” Jinyoung ordered. Mark squeezed a little more. 

“No Hyung,  harder. ”

“Are you sure Jinyoung?” Mark asked worriedly.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung looked frustrated.

“Ok…” Mark squeezed as hard as he could,  his arm shaking slightly with the force he applied. Jinyoung winced. 

“Ow.” Jinyoung muttered. “Ok that's enough Hyung.”

“Are you ok???” Mark released Jinyoung's neck right away.

“Yeah… better than I was expecting.” Jinyoung said slightly dazed.

“Are you hot right now?” 

 

“...that's the weird thing Hyung” Jinyoung stared off in the direction Jaebum and Jackson had hastily left the park.

 

“I don't feel hot at all.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop! Some action!!!  
> This chapter was so fun to write actually. Considering this whole piece is spontaneous and completely made up on the spot I'm pretty proud of myself. UwU
> 
> ... though I do have to admit I have slight regret for this not being a alpha/ omega fic. U_U That woulda fit perfectly with my theme.  
> Sigh.  
> NEXT TIME THOUGH. 😤😤😤
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! 💖💖💖


End file.
